AzuDai: Couple Poems and Love Letters
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: Shoujoai and one het pairing. Some pairings listed are onesided. Sorry, SephyB but NO SakakiYomi.
1. Sakaki & Kaorin

AzuDai: Couple Poems and Love Letters

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Azumanga Daioh but I do own these poems. I may use these in stories some day.**

**Pairings!: Sakaki/Chiyo, Yuka/Chiyo/Michiru, Nyamo/Yukari, Tomo/Kagura, Tomo/Osaka, Chihiro/Kaorin, Sakaki/Kaorin, Kagura/Nyamo, Yomi/Tomo (of _course_), Osaka/Kagura, Ouyama/Chihiro, Yuka/Michiru, Chiyo/Yomi, Yomi/Kagura, Sakaki/Kagura, Kimura Daughter (Sadako/Suki)/Kaorin, Ouyama/Yomi, and whatever else I feel like. Keep in mind that some of these are one-sided… most actually.**

To: Sakaki-san

From: Kaorin

_Dear Sakaki-san,_

_I apologize for bothering you for such a petty reason but if you would fulfill my humblest plea and read this letter I have dedicated to you, it alone would make me the happiest of your many fans in all Tokyo (scratched out) the world. _

_You see, Sakaki-san, ever since before High School, I have had very strong feelings for you. Please don't crumple this up yet if you're disgusted! I know many people think it's an abomination for girl's to have romantic feelings for other girls, but I can't help it! Ever since I saw you in junior high I thought you were simply the coolest, most amazing woman I've ever seen! You were always such a pro with sports in Ms. Takanawa's and in Ms. Kurosawa's class! You were such a natural in the classroom, you never raised your hand yet whenever the teacher would call on you, you knew the exact answer. I thought you were magnificent!_

_I suppose all the jerks who tried to pick fights with you know that too, don't they? Tee hee! I'm guessing that's why you always have those minor injuries; I could only imagine what those punks looked like! You're so cool and strong and clever!_

_Oh but I'm assuming again! I'm sure you're not the violent type, you never seemed happy when Tomo would get aggressive with say Chiyo-chan… then again who would? Chiyo-chan's so sweet and kind, it's not right for Tomo to be mean to her, or anyone else especially Yomi… if not for the fact that they look so good together, I'd probably tell Yomi to fight back. _

_I'm so sorry this letter was supposed to be short! I guess what I'm trying to say is, I LOVE YOUM SAKAKI-SAN!!! You're the most beautiful, gifted, amazing woman I've ever had the pleasure of laying unworthy eyes upon! _

_If you've read this far I thank you from the bottom of my heart… there's no need to reply, if you read is enough. I just really wanted you to know that the reason I ran away when trying to ask you into the astronomy club and the reasons I stared at you were not negative at all._

_All the love in my heart,_

_Kaori Aida_

_P.S.: You looked really incredible in that gakuran during the Sports Fest. You should wear them more often if you don't mind my saying._

To: Kaorin

From: Sakaki

_Dear Kaorin,_

_I'm sorry but I do not feel for you the way you feel about me. Although I am flattered that you care for me as much as you do, I do not think that it could work out. I think you are a very sweet girl and I would love to get to know you better because Chihiro herself put in a good word for you to me. She said you were a great and loyal friend who was always there for her and I would he privileged to have you in my small group of friends. \_

_Sigh, you are right about me being non-violent and unhappy with Tomo's 'Cruel to be Kind'-aura but I have never gotten into a street fight or whatever it is such events are called. The band-aids, bandages, and occasionally casts are from cats. As much as I love them, they seem to have it in for me although I do not know why. I think it was started by the sole gray cat I always see… because of his rule over the others me and my friends call him 'Kamineko', though I admit he definitely fits the part of a little street punk, lol… Kagura tells me it means 'laugh out loud' but I don't own a computer… I wouldn't know._

_Also, I'm not a 'Lone Wolf' like everyone seems to think. Not a panther (aren't their cubs adorable though?) either. I love… well, cute things… stuffed animals, kittens, my own cat Maya (short for Yamamaya), Chiyo's dog Mr. Tadakichi… you get the idea. I don't appreciate the attention Tomo gives me… chest or the other girls. I don't like being tall and brooding in appearance or the fact that everyone thinks I'm cold… _

_By the way no explanation was needed._

_With all due respect,_

_(would rather not give my first name) Sakaki_


	2. Nyamo & Kagura

AzuDai: Couple Poems and Love Letters

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Azumanga Daioh but I do own these poems. I may use these in stories some day.**

**Pairings!: Sakaki/Chiyo, Yuka/Chiyo/Michiru, Nyamo/Yukari, Tomo/Kagura, Tomo/Osaka, Sakaki/Kaorin, Kagura/Nyamo, Yomi/Tomo (of _course_), Osaka/Kagura, Ouyama/Chihiro, Yuka/Michiru, Chiyo/Yomi, Yomi/Kagura, Sakaki/Kagura, Kimura Daughter (Sadako/Suki)/Kaorin, Ouyama/Yomi, and whatever else I feel like. Keep in mind that some of these are one-sided… most actually.**

To: Kurosawa-san

From: Kagura

_Hey K-san, it you're second best student…_

_I guess it's kinda obvious I don't like guys, huh? I mean every guy in school pretty much only likes the chest size and the fact that I'm athletic and they wanna know if I could use those skills elsewhere. Gawd, guys are pigs…_

_The thing is I've always kinda liked girls. Like Sakaki, Yomi… you. Yeah, I like you a lot. You're a great athlete and you're an awesome teacher. Nice but hard enough on us so that we actually get off our lazy asses and work at it. It's kind of weird that you're a teacher and not a swimsuit model or a sports champion (basketball and swimming especially. Then again yer pretty good at soccer! Guess that comes outta years of kicking Yukari's but so it stays in line). _

_So yeah. I know it's like way weird getting a love letter from a girl you teach (especially since I AM a girl) but I can't help it, I like ya, Nyamo. You're the best!_

_From,_

_Kag_

To: Kagura

From: Kurosawa-san

_Dear Kagura,_

_I thought it was actually very flattering and rather cute that you would have a crush on me! So thank you, but as much as I hate to possibly hurt you're feelings I'm actually with Ms. Tanizaki. I wouldn't normally tell who I'm with but you seem reliable unlike the two others in your sub-clique the 'Numbnuts'. _

_I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me as even though the best in gym is Sakaki, you are my favorite student. Even though Sakaki's excellent in my class, she doesn't care as much for it as you do. You have the heart of a true athlete and I'm sure there is someone out there who feels for you much more than I ever could. _

_Keep working hard,_

_Minamo Kurosawa_


End file.
